


Hair Ties And Shirts

by Kiterie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-26
Updated: 2011-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Iruka's birthday and he can't find a hair tie on top of that Kakashi wants his shirt back and Iruka insist that it's his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair Ties And Shirts

**Author's Note:**

> Okay uh *laughs* I live with a pervert and he totally inspired this and when I told some friends on plurk they said I should write it in a fic and so I did. He loves when I use him for inspiration for my yaoi. Also damn my muses NEVER shut up not even when they're getting thoroughly sexed. Thank you Athame my wonderful beta for looking it over for me. ^.^ Love yous!

Iruka pulled the brush through his hair, working at a particularly stubborn knot. He winced as he yanked the brush through again and again. Brushing it back and up, he slid his fingers around the dark brown hair, scooping it up into ponytail before fishing in the drawer for a tie.

"That's my shirt." Kakashi slid pale hands around Iruka's waist, tugging lightly at the fabric.

"No, it's not." Iruka pushed him with his shoulder, still digging in the drawer. "Stop, I'm trying to do my hair." He looked at Kakashi's own state of dress, or rather lack there of, and rolled his eyes. "Go get dressed, you need more than pants.

"It is and I can't get dressed if you have my shirt." The insistence was accompanied by more tugging and some mild groping of one rather firm and very masculine ass.

Iruka shoved Kakashi lightly and pulled open another drawer. "No. It's. Not." He frowned and pushed aside several kunai, chakra wire, a roll of gauze, and a broken pencil. "I buy a million of them, where the hell do they all go?"

"The hair tie fairy." Kakashi said flatly, sliding his hands back around Iruka and nuzzling his neck affectionately. "It's karma. You steal my shirts and the hair tie fairy takes your rubber bands. You should give me my shirt."

Turning to look over his shoulder, Iruka rolled his eyes. "No, because it's mine."

Pulling the shirt free of its confinement under Iruka's waistband, Kakashi snaked his hands under the fabric and over the tan skin. "We both know you're a dirty shirt thief, now give it."

The fingers brushing over his ribs tickled, and Iruka squirmed ineffectually attempting to twist out of Kakashi's arms. "No!" he laughed, grabbing the brush and swatting at one of Kakashi's hands with it while still trying to hold his hair up in a ponytail. "I'm doing my hair." The attempted growl came out sounding conspicuously like laughter.

"Ow." Kakashi pulled his hand away, but not all the way; instead, he snaked it back and down, under the fabric of Iruka's pants. "Saying no doesn't make it not true." He leaned forward and nibbled at the back of Iruka's neck. "Give me my shirt."

Iruka scrunched his shoulders up and twisted again, this time trying to slip himself down far enough to get Kakashi's hand off his ass. The attempt was no more successful than the previous one. "It's not fair to attack me while I'm doing my hair. I can't defend myself."

Kakashi cupped his hand under Iruka's ass, his fingers sliding between the crack. "It's not fair to steal my shirts." He curled one finger and rubbed it against the tight ring of muscle of Iruka's anus.

Groaning, Iruka dropped the hand he'd been stubbornly using to hold his hair back and used it instead to grip the dark wood of the dresser. His legs shook slightly and heat curled low and tight in his groin. He twisted enough to look over his shoulder at Kakashi. "It's mine." Then, in a very childish fashion, Iruka stuck his tongue out.

Pulling Iruka harder against him, Kakashi caught his mouth with his own and immediately deepened it, sucking Iruka's tongue into his mouth. He slid the hand around Iruka up and pinched his nipples, rolling them between his fingers and tugging gently at them. Breaking the kiss after a long moment, Kakashi smirked. "Saying it's yours doesn't make it yours." Dipping his head, Kakashi trailed kisses over Iruka's throat, sucking at the skin one moment and scraping his teeth against it the next.

Iruka groaned, his heart thumped loudly in his chest and the forgotten brush slipped from his fingers, hitting the dresser. "Doing... hair," he protested and groaned again. "And it's mine cuz it is mine," he laughed, gasping and leaning on the dresser to keep from falling. Technically, it was one of Kakashi's few that didn't have a mask attached to it, he used them under his long sleeve shirts for added warmth when it was cold. Iruka had 'requisitioned' it because it was comfortable and, of course, because it was Kakashi's.

Kakashi slid his hand over Iruka's ass, squeezing gently, to his hip then around to the front. He rubbed his fingers along the dip between Iruka's leg and his stomach. "Do your hair after," he purred, kissing at Iruka's shoulder and sliding his fingers around an already mostly hard cock.

All thought left his head for a moment and Iruka pushed against Kakashi's hand, moaning. "No, I--" He shook his head. "--have to do it now--" Logically the reality that he would was slipping away like the precum between the fingers stroking him. "--or we're going to miss my birthday party." It came out as a whine, a last and completely desperate attempt to get Kakashi to stop molesting him and let him get ready. It wasn't that he didn't want it, but it was _his_ birthday party and being late to it would be rude to his friends.

"You can't do your hair without a hair tie," Kakashi pointed out, nibbling at Iruka's ear. "And just tell them I was giving you your birthday spankings."

"I..." Iruka groaned and tried to pull away. The entirety of what Kakashi said slowly filtered through the fog of need and desire, and he growled and shoved Kakashi with his shoulder. "No! And you ass, you stole my hair ties, didn't you?" It hadn't occurred to him until then that it was the most likely explanation, of course Kakashi did have him rather _distracted_. The hand on his cock tightened, and the fingers teasing his nipple flicked them pointedly. He melted again, groaning, but relenting. "We're going to be late." Iruka used his free hand to undo the catch on his pants then reached into one of the open drawers and fished out the bottle of lube.

Kakashi chuckled. "We'll just have to be quick, and I _didn't_ steal them; but I might have information regarding their whereabouts." Sliding his hands away, Kakashi took the bottle from him.

Iruka dragged a breath in, trying to quell his racing heart and the need. "I'm sure." He had no doubts that his excuse loving boyfriend would have some 'explanation' for wherever they turned out to be.

"Mmmhmm..." Kakashi pushed Iruka's pants down over his hips and swatted his ass lightly. He smirked, poured lube into his hand, and slid it between the cheeks of Iruka's ass. "I know where the fairy hides them."

He started to roll his eyes but the tip of Kakashi's finger slid inside him at the same moment, interrupting the motion. Iruka gasped and pushed back against the intrusion. Maybe being a little late wasn't such a bad thing. It wasn't like he couldn't blame Kakashi.

Pushing his finger further inside, Kakashi twisted it, smearing the lube inside the hole and rubbing his other fingers around the outside. He withdrew his finger then pushed it and a second in. "Tell me if I hurt you."

Iruka groaned deep in his throat and nodded. He knew, though, that even as quickly as Kakashi was prepping him it was unlikely. Kakashi wasn't the only one in the relationship with a healthy sexual appetite and a quick fuck wasn't so out of the ordinary that it would hurt him any. The fingers inside him twisted and scissored, stretching him and drawing moans and gasps from him in the process.

"Nothing and no one is sexier than you like this," Kakashi purred, kissing Iruka's neck and pulling his fingers out. 

Laughing, Iruka shook his head. It was an undoubtedly biased opinion, but it felt good to hear. He half turned, wrapped his hand around Kakashi's hand and cock, and stroked, helping him smear the last of the lube. Iruka smirked and caught Kakashi's lips in a wet, messy kiss. Pulling back, he grinned again. "Then get on with it and fuck me."

Kakashi reached up and pushed on Iruka's shoulder.

Turning back around, Iruka pushed his ass back and rubbed against Kakashi. Hearing a groan from behind him, he smirked. Hands on his hips pushed him forward again; and Iruka leaned over the dresser, spread his legs apart as much as he could manage with his pants still on, and arched up onto the balls of his feet.

Spreading the cheeks of Iruka's ass further apart with one hand, Kakashi lined himself up and pushed the head of his cock inside.

Iruka groaned, wanting more, _wanting_ all of Kakashi's cock inside him. At the same time, he enjoyed this moment, the way his own cock twitched in anticipation, the heat of Kakashi's dick and cool air against his ass. He wasn't a pervert the way Kakashi was, but there was simply no denying how good it felt. It was hard to resist touching himself, but he didn't want to yet, not until Kakashi was buried inside him and he couldn't take it anymore.

Pushing the shirt up, Kakashi leaned forward and kissed the scar that tore a jagged line diagonally across Iruka's back then pushed hard into him.

The moan that single motion ripped from him was loud and broken, and Iruka would have sworn his eyes crossed. He would have, if he'd had time enough to think before Kakashi withdrew and pounded into him again, instead he groaned and clutched the top of the dresser. It banged against the wall in loud, steady thud with each succeeding thrust and in perfect time to Iruka's gasps. Kakashi's hand had slid from his ass to his hip, the other kneaded his shoulder through the bunched up fabric of his shirt, and he could feel where each finger pressed tightly into his skin.

Kissing at Iruka's neck, Kakashi slid a hand around to Iruka's cock and began stroking. "Come for me," he whispered.

Shifting his hold, Iruka slipped one hand down and wrapped it around Kakashi's fingers, evening the rhythm of the strokes. The heat in his groin pushed at his senses, and he was virtually on toes with each thrust of Kakashi's hips. Need tightened in him, and he raised a knee up, hooking his toes on the edge of one of the drawers. His muscles clenched, and he sucked in a breath, another stroke, another thrust, and he came. Cum shot across the dark grain of the wood in bursts. Iruka shuddered and groaned, his body shaking with release.

He slid his hand from Iruka's and gripped the tan hip again, thrusting into him faster, harder, and a little more erratic.

Iruka continued to stroke himself, enjoying the after-sensations. Wet heat filled him, and the hands gripping his hip and shoulder tightened a few moments later.  Iruka smiled and dropped his leg. "You better be good at the party now," he purred, leaning back against Kakashi.

Chuckling, Kakashi slid out of Iruka and wrapped his arms around him. "I make no promises." He kissed Iruka's cheek. "Happy Birthday, Ruka, my love," Kakashi whispered. Lifting one hand, he turned it palm up and revealed a single hair tie.

Snatching the tie, Iruka laughed. "You better be good or the only desert you'll get is cake." He wondered for a moment how Kakashi had managed the trick with the hair tie, but decided not to ask. It was unlikely that he would get anything more than a silly remark about fairies anyway.


End file.
